From The Hips
by wontregretit
Summary: When Brittany heads into the city to begin a new life, she has no idea what the city has in store for her. Set in Chicago, early 1900's. Based off of the book Sin in the Second City. Rating subject to change.


It was the smell that hit her first. It was so foul that she was even sure you could classify it as a smell. It was more of a… a… stench. That's the word she was looking for. It hung about the air everywhere. It attached itself to her clothes as quickly as an infant attaches itself to their mother's bosom. It was this stench that was her welcoming committee. Its greeting was all around her ushering into her new life in her new city. Through the stench, she introduced herself to her new home. It was an introduction filled with smoke from the factories, rotting carcasses from the slaughterhouses, and acrid smog that filled your mouth and nostrils with the stench of a river that had been raped by its inhabitants.

It was if the stench was a test. It mocked newcomers, daring them to enter the city as if saying, "If you cannot handle this, you might as well turn right back around." For a second, she faltered. Thoughts of a simple farmhouse entered her mind. She subconsciously grabbed her purse as if she was checking to see if she could turn right back around and take a train, maybe even the same one she just got off of, and go right back home. It was this motion that reminded her why she was even here. She had no money. Her option to go home was not even an option. The only option she had was to brave the city in front of her. She steeled herself, fixing her hat on her head so it stood straight and walked on into her new home. 

Ada Everleigh had a problem. Well, she had several problems, but there was one that was much more important than the rest. Over the last two weeks, she had lost several of her top girls. It wasn't like she wasn't used to girls leaving, she just wasn't used to five of them walking out the door in as many days. Working at the Everleigh Club had a certain pride to it. Only the best of the best was allowed through those doors therefore only the best girls could work there. Ada made sure of that and made sure that her girls were treated well because of that.

Now, though, she was riding in her carriage throughout the streets of Chicago trying to find some girls to replace the ones she had lost. The Club could soldier on for a few more weeks with the number she had now, but if the trend of girls leaving continued hard times would be ahead. If it was any other house finding girls would be a problem, for a couple of dollars she could easily buy a girl from any pimp in the neighborhood. Of course, with those girls, there was no guarantee they would last long. Some of them were like a horse that a farmer had been working too long, on its last legs and one more whip to its back would be all it took. No, Ada had to keep to her standards even now. Only healthy, willing girls with no baggage. She had gone into this business because she did not want to deal with men, so there was no way she was going to involve any men when it came to her girls.

As with every other time she rode through the city, she was approached several times by girls seeking work. With most of them, Ada dismissed them with a single look. Too young, too much work to make them acceptable to the clubs standards, or a man was intently watching their conversation in the background trying not to let Ada notice him. She was about to give up for the day when she decided to ride past the train station. There were always newcomers to the city. Always single young girls flocking to the city from their small towns, looking for work. Perhaps she would have better luck there. 

Her carriage driver quickly brought her past the train station, expecting to just make a sweep of the area and then head back to the club. With that in mind, he slacked off on the reins not giving the horses any indication that they would be stopping anytime soon. When Ada sharply called for him to stop, it took all of his arm strength to get the two horses to even slow down let alone come to a stop. The moment the carriage halted, Ada was out of the carriage and walking to a young woman. If this girl was here on her own looking for work, Ada might have to go to church in order to thank god for her luck.

Ada called out to the young woman, "Miss, if you could please stop just for a moment? I would like to request a word with you."

The young girl having been raised with impeccable manners immediately turned around and found herself face to face with Ada who was intently studying her. Ada silently appraised the girl. She was taller than most girls with brilliant blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was at least nineteen, maybe twenty one tops, and there was no man in the surrounding area that made any indication that the girl belonged with him.

"Hello? How can I help you?" The blonde asked the older woman, confused as to why she had been stopped.

"Oh yes, forgive my manners. Hello, my name is Ada Everleigh. What's your name?"

"Brittany S. Pierce, ma'am. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Brittany, lovely name, are you new to the city?"

"Yes, I am, actually. I'm fresh off the train. Was it that easy to tell?"

"Not at all. Just a gift I have. Where are you traveling from?"

"Oh just downstate. I'm from Plainfield."

"Are you here just for a visit?" Ada asked intently, the cogs in her mind working furiously to try and find all the answers she needed.

"No, I'm here for work."

"What's a girl like you coming to the city to work? Surely with your looks you could find yourself a husband quite easily."

Brittany blushed and looked down intently studying her shoes. "Just haven't found the right fella yet I suppose, and I couldn't bear to be a burden to my family any longer and work is easier to find in the city."

"You're quite right in that regard, but the only jobs here are working in the slaughterhouses or factories. Surely you don't want to waste the best years of your life toiling in those kinds of places. It's just not fitting for a proper young lady such as you."

"While I will have to if I hope to find any work, and I will not be able to stay here long without a job."

"Well, what if I could offer you a much better job than any factory?" Ada offered seizing the opening she had.

"Well, that would be wonderful. What can I do for you? Do you need a maid? Or perhaps someone to do your laundry?" Brittany asked excitedly remembering the stench that greeted her. If this woman was offering the chance to stay away from that she would definitely take it.

"Oh no, I don't need any household help, but I do need another girl for my club."

"Club?" Brittany was suddenly remembering all the arguments that her brothers had thrown at her when she had revealed her plan to move to the city. She remembered her brother's words about how the only job she would be able to support herself on was as a harlot at someone's club. She remembered the slurs and insults that he had heaped on any girl who would even consider working at a place like that.

"Yes, dear, the Everleigh Club to be specific. Perhaps you've heard of us?"

Yes, Brittany wanted to say. I have heard of you. Everyone has heard of you. Even down in Plainfield she had heard the stories of the Everleigh Club. Some people said it was the finest house in the entire country. If you were going to be a prostitute, the Everleigh Club was the place to do it.

Brittany opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath to begin telling the woman that she wouldn't be accepting her offer. But with that deep breath came the stench of the city, reminding Brittany of the life ahead of her if she turned down this woman's offer.

"Yes, I have heard of you." Brittany said, surprising even herself.

"Wonderful. Would you like to see the Club? Perhaps get a tour? Maybe we could even discuss you working there?" Ada pressed wanting to get the young woman to agree to come along. There were not many girls who did not decide to work for the Everleighs once they saw the house.

"Sure, let's go." Brittany responded.

"Excellent. My carriage is right over here. Martin grab Miss Pierce's bag and help her up. You will not be my carriage driver much longer if you don't know how to treat a young lady." Ada remarked to the young man while still smiling at Brittany. "Now let's get going. It's getting closer to dinnertime and my sister will be wondering where I have gone off to." 

As the carriage speed through the city and away from the train station, Brittany's tenuous tie to her home began to grow even weaker. By the time, the carriage came to a stop outside the Everleigh Club Brittany could barely recall what her brother had thought about the girls that worked inside. 

**Alright well this is just the prologue. I am planning to continue this, but I don't know how often I will be able to update. Just in case any of you are wondering. This story was inspired by the book **_**Sin in the Second City**_** by Karen Abbot, and the title was taken from the song "From The Hips" by Cursive. The Everleigh Club was an actual place and a large portion of this story will be based on actual events. Because of that, I will have to do a lot of research which will just increase the time between updates. Also don't worry, Santana will be involved in the story, she just hasn't entered it yet. **

**Also, I am looking for a beta for this. If anyone is interested just message me, let me know in a review, or contact me through tumblr. The link to my tumblr is in my profile. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
